Monstres
by Taouret
Summary: Le coup le plus rusé que le diable ait réussi, c'est de convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'existe pas. Mais lorsqu'une rumeur ne meurt pas, ce n'est pas une rumeur.
1. Epigraphe

**Epigraphe**

 **Verbal Kint** : Et là-dessus… Il s'est envolé. Dans la clandestinité. Et personne ne l'a revu depuis. C'est devenu un mythe, un genre de père fouettard dont les malfrats parlent à leurs gosses le soir : « Fais gaffe, si tu balances papa, Keyser Söze viendra te chercher ». Personne ne croit vraiment qu'il existe.

 **Dave Kujan** : Et vous, personnellement, vous y croyez ?

 **Verbal Kint** : Keaton répétait tout le temps « Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais j'avoue qu'il me fait peur ». Oui, et bien moi je crois en Dieu, et la seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est Keyser Söze.

 _Dialogue tiré de_ Usual Suspect _(1995), écrit par Christopher McQuarrie_


	2. Partie I : Cartes

**Partie I : Cartes**

« Ils me traitent comme un criminel. C'est sûr que je finirai par le devenir. »

Ω

 _En 1974…_

Mrs Verity Moriarty estimait n'avoir jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie.

Petite fille déjà, sa mère, l'honorable Mrs Shevington, préférait son aînée, Margaret. Elle avait tiré les cartes et prévoyait un admirable avenir pour cette mignonne poupée blonde. Cela s'était confirmé lorsque la grande sœur de Verity avait intégré une prestigieuse université anglaise et faisait à ce jour une brillante carrière dans la finance.

Comme si le destin l'avait boudée — où avait décidé de tout offrir à son aînée, Verity avait eu un parcours scolaire peu fameux accentué par une terrible dyslexie que personne n'avait traitée. Cela ne pouvait donner un résultat remarquable et une fois son secondaire terminé, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée quelque peu perdue dans l'immensité du monde.

On aurait pu croire que Verity se complaisait dans cette médiocrité. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être dactylographe. Par malheur, la formation coûtait cher et sa famille ne pouvait l'aider : elle devait déjà soutenir Margaret. Bien entendu, sa mère ne lui aurait jamais dit, mais Verity était persuadée qu'elle préférait miser sur sa sœur : le retour sur investissement serait sans doute bien plus rentable.

Afin de payer ses études, Verity avait décidé de trouver un emploi. En ces temps prospères, elle avait pu se faire embaucher en tant que vendeuse dans une petite épicerie située dans la banlieue de Londres. Sachant qu'elle vivait toujours chez sa mère, elle pouvait économiser une partie de son salaire tout en aidant au paiement des charges.

Néanmoins, la vie avait suivi son cours et avait laissé Verity sur le bord de la route. Elle avait débuté son contrat à dix-huit ans, et à presque vingt-trois ans, elle y était toujours. Elle avait bien suffisamment récolté d'argent trois ans plus tôt, mais se remettre aux études après une si grande coupure n'avait pas été une bonne idée. La jeune femme n'avait plus le goût de l'apprentissage.

Elle s'était alors mariée à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans avec Stephen Moriarty le fils du gérant de l'épicerie. Elle l'aimait bien. Il était gentil avec elle et ne cessait de la courtiser. Bien entendu de son côté, ce n'était pas le coup de foudre, mais l'idée de s'installer lui plaisait. Peut-être par esprit de revanche sur sa sœur qui elle n'arrivait pas avoir une relation sérieuse.

Toujours est-il qu'après ce bel événement, la jeune femme avait enfin quitté la demeure familiale, abandonnant sa mère ainsi que les souvenirs de son père décédé depuis longtemps qui trainaient encore comme de vieilles reliques. Elle avait tenu à conserver son poste, voulant garder son indépendance. Cette attitude avait plu à son beau-père qui n'avait donc pas à chercher de remplaçante. Toutefois, le couple avait convenu que lorsqu'ils auraient une descendance, Verity cesserait son travail pour s'occuper de la marmaille.

Certains auraient pu penser que cette petite vie paisible lui irait. C'était une grossière erreur. Verity s'ennuyait à mourir et un rôle de femme au foyer élevant ses gamins ne la réjouissait pas plus. Pourtant, elle s'y conformait, espérant un miracle qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

C'était tout ce à quoi pensait Verity à l'hôpital Sainte Mary en pleine salle de travail. Elle n'en était pas à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, mais ce n'en était pas loin. L'accouchement sans douleur, les cours de Yoga… Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était du vent, mais là elle en avait la preuve ! Verity se retrouvait à suer sang et eau pour expulser un petit être qui, elle espérait, la remplirait de bonheur.

Stephen, craignant la vue de l'hémoglobine, avait préféré se retirer dans le couloir, la laissant aux bons soins du personnel. Il se disait ça pour avoir bonne conscience alors qu'il n'assisterait pas à l'arrivée de son premier enfant.

Les cheveux châtains collés à son visage par l'effort et les yeux gris exorbités, Verity avait un peu perdu de sa coquetterie habituelle. Par chance, sa mère n'était pas là pour lui rappeler son manque d'attachement à son apparence : elle ne trouvait jamais sa cadette à la hauteur. Après trois heures d'un travail douloureux où Verity eut une intolérable envie de faire manger à l'infirmière ses « Poussez madame ! Je vois ses cheveux ! », la jeune maman put enfin se rencontre de l'effroyable mensonge : son bébé _n'avait pas_ un poil sur le caillou.

Stephen, tel un conquérant arrivant après la bataille, se rua dans la salle de travail où l'attendait sa femme. Secrètement, il aurait préféré la voir comme dans les films, resplendissante avec son nourrisson dans les bras, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pour autant, il se garda bien de le préciser.

« Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom pour cet adorable bout de chou ? demanda l'infirmière en le prenant dans ses bras, curieuse. »

Verity et Stephen se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Ils ne se disputaient que rarement. Mais là était bien leur seul objet de discorde. Discorde que Stephen avait fini par gagner à l'usure : sa femme n'était plus en état de poursuivre le combat à une semaine du terme.

« James… Je trouve que James Moriarty ça sonne bien ! »

À l'entente de ce prénom, la jeune maman se renfrogna. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas senti un amour inconditionnel pour son enfant en le prenant dans ses bras, mais si en plus, elle allait devoir l'appeler ainsi… Sentant cela, l'infirmière lança :

« Eh bien… Vous n'aurez qu'à le surnommer Jim.

– Jim… Jim Moriarty… Vous avez raison ! S'enthousiasma avec effusion le joyeux père. Ça sonne presque aussi bien que James ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, chérie ? »

Verity ne voyait pas vraiment la différence, mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, James Moriarty, alias Jim, ce n'était pas la pire des identités.

* * *

Mrs Shevington, dès lors qu'elle rencontrait un nouveau petit être, se faisait un devoir de lui lire son avenir. Elle arriva donc à la demeure des Moriarty – un minuscule pavillon de banlieue d'un ennui architectural phénoménal, dix jours après la naissance de son petit-fils en compagnie de Margaret. Cette dernière avait enfin à libérer un creux dans son agenda de working-girl avant-gardiste.

Elles durent sonner cinq fois, sous les yeux soupçonneux de la voisine qui arrosait ses dahlias. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que Stephen ouvrit la porte. Margaret et sa mère se retrouvèrent donc face à une armoire à glace blonde qui prenait tout l'encadrement.

« Stephen, laisse-les entrer ! Tu es dans le passage, là !

\- Ah oui, pardon, chérie… »

Mrs Shevington eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel : son gendre n'avait jamais été une lumière, mais il semblait que l'accouchement ait éteint les dernières lueurs de son intelligence.

Les quatre adultes se retrouvèrent donc dans le salon, Verity et Stephen sur le canapé usé marron et le reste de la famille sur les deux fauteuils assortis. Un silence gênant s'était installé : Mrs Shevington avait beau affirmer le contraire, tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été contente de la grossesse de sa fille.

« Alors ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Il est dans sa chambre… On a enfin réussi à le faire dormir. Il a vraiment de drôles d'horaires.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'occuper d'un enfant. Tu m'étonnes aussi, à ton âge, on fait ses études d'hab-

\- Maman, stop, l'interrompit presque immédiatement Verity. Si tu es là pour ça, tu peux faire demi-tour. On a déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut quand même le voir ? interrogea Margaret qui ne souhaitait pas que la situation s'envenime. »

Verity souffla pour reprendre contenance et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui arborait un petit sourire gêné. Cette moue rendait ses traits délicats et bien dessinés irrésistibles, mais la brune en avait l'habitude : le charme n'opérait pas. Puis, elle eut un rictus peu amène pour son imposante génitrice engoncée dans sa robe mal coupée aux motifs fleuris.

« Suivez-moi ! lança Stephen, presque inconscient de la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait entre sa femme et sa belle-famille. »

La chambre du nourrisson était tapissée d'un papier peint aux motifs bariolés marron, jaune, orange et rouge du plus mauvais goût. C'était à la dernière mode et Verity vouait un véritable culte à cette décoration. À l'inverse de Margaret : ces couleurs agressaient sa rétine.

Dans le lit pour bébé en bois datant d'une autre époque — surement de la récupération, une petite bouille toute mignonne _n'_ était _pas_ en train de faire des songes merveilleux. Au contraire, elle regardait de ses grands yeux noirs et sans fond le monde qui l'entourait.

« Woh… Il est… Mignon ? proposa d'un ton mal assuré Margaret.

\- Il a des yeux étranges, ton gosse. Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Verity ne vous l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Stephen en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai le bonheur de vous présenter James Moriarty. Mais sa maman l'appelle Jim… C'est comme vous voulez !

\- J'apprécie les deux… avança prudemment la blonde. »

Mrs Shevington passa une main potelée dans ses cheveux gris courts et frisés. Elle faisait un effort : elle avait de mauvaises vibrations avec son petit-fils. Quelque chose en lui ne plaisait pas à la grand-mère. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle l'aurait déposé quelque part pour l'oublier : elle était plutôt expéditive. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de le réclamer comme son aînée, Mrs Shevington ouvrit le sac en papier qu'elle tenait depuis son arrivée, en sortit le contenu et le passa à Verity.

« Tiens, se contenta-t-elle de dire. »

La jeune mère eut bientôt dans les mains une petite peluche en forme de souris. Le tissu de la tête et du bout des pattes était immaculé tandis que le corps avait été fabriqué avec un textile Vichy bleu et blanc.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va lui plaire… marmonna-t-elle en le collant dans les bras de Jim. »

Le bébé ouvrait puis fermait ses poings en regardant Margaret avec de grands yeux. Contrairement à sa sœur, la blonde avait un instinct maternel plutôt développé et était devenue complètement gâteau devant son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as de la chance ! roucoulait-elle. On dirait une poupée avec ses petites joues comme ça là ! À croquer ! »

Verity eut envie de hausser les épaules. Même si elle l'avait mis au monde, elle ne se sentait pas proche de ce jeune être. Elle avait toujours eu un côté très « détachée du monde ». Elle s'y trouvait, mais sans avoir de réelle affection pour quiconque. C'était sans doute cela qui l'avait conduite à sombrer dans cet ennui profond.

« Au fait, je t'ai ramené des vêtements. Je suis passée devant cette petite boutique qui a ouvert non loin de mon bureau et j'ai craqué… ça va remplacer ce body orange qui, excuse-moi, est laid. À la base je voulais prendre un jouet, mais comme maman avait déjà pris l'option… Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est-elle ? »

Cette réflexion de Margaret fit en effet s'interroger Stephen qui n'avait pas vu sa belle-mère partir. Verity, elle, s'en moquait. La seule pensée qui l'habitait était que Jim était un enfant trop silencieux. Un bébé n'était-il pas censé pleurer ? Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, regardant le soleil briller au-dessus de sa banlieue.

« Verity, tu me laisseras le garder de temps en temps, hein ?

– Oui… Oui, si tu veux… »

La brune se demandait à quoi ressemblerait son avenir, à elle et à son fils. Ce serait sans doute un employé de bureau lambda tandis que Stephen et elle passeraient une retraite pas forcément méritée en Écosse. Verity avait toujours eu envie d'y vivre, ce serait l'occasion. Oui, le futur promettait d'être bien morne.

Pendant ce temps, Mrs Shevington était dans le salon peint en vert menthe. Elle s'était confortablement assise dans le fauteuil et avait rapproché la petite table basse. Sa fille et son gendre ne lui avaient même pas proposé quelque chose à boire : cela se paierait. Toutefois, pour le moment, elle avait disposé face à elle ses cartes de l'Oracle de Belline qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère. C'était une tradition dans la famille que de les offrir à sa descendance. Néanmoins la grand-mère sentait que cela s'arrêterait à elle : ses filles ne possédaient pas une âme ésotérique.

Tirer les cartes pour savoir l'avenir des enfants était une lubie qu'elle appréciait. Elle l'avait fait pour les trois gamines insupportables de ses voisins, ses trois neveux ainsi que pour la fille d'une cousine éloignée. Force avait été de constater que cela correspondait plutôt bien à ce qui leur était arrivé.

Certains auraient pu être de mauvaise foi et arguer qu'on trouvait toujours ce qu'on voulait dans l'interprétation de ces bouts de carton, mais Mrs Shevington les envoyait à chaque fois sur les roses.

Pour autant, elle évitait de parler de cette activité lorsqu'elle allait à l'église. La Grand-mère était peut-être spirite sur les bords, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une fervente anglicane.

Tout en coupant les cartes de la gauche puis en les mélangeant, la grand-mère de Jim pensa à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête : quel était l'avenir de ce petit ?

Elle plaça sur la table basse cinq rectangles colorés devant elle en forme de croix. La grand-mère retourna la première à droite, la seconde à gauche, la troisième au-dessus, l'avant-dernière en bas et pour finir, celle du centre.

La Réussite, l'Inconstance, l'Intelligence, la Méchanceté et les Ennemis.

En cinq illustrations, Mrs Shevington pouvait confirmer son intuition. Elle ne pouvait savoir ce que serait précisément l'avenir de son petit-fils, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne se ferait pas dans le Lumière de Dieu.

* * *

 **N.D.A. :** **Hi ! C'est bien la première fois que je m'aventure dans ce fandom pour y écrire donc j'avoue être un peu stressée et impatiente de voir les retours (on va compter sur le fait qu'il ait : je suis une optimiste) ! C'est une fic qui retrace une partie de la vie de Moriarty. D'aucuns diraient que s'y intéresser casse le mythe, mais moi, ça me plaît de connaître la genèse des méchants. Or Moriarty m'intéresse particulièrement. Aussi, je peux vous confirmer que je vais introduire Moran parce que j'apprécie beaucoup ce personnage ! Quant à la OC, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui pensent à la Mary-Sue et tout le bordel... Vous allez vite vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas une OC typique... Ni même une love interest d'ailleurs. ça je peux déjà vous prévenir à ce propos.**

 **Il y aura une mise à jour minimum deux fois par mois. Seulement, je ne peux pas faire parce que j'ai mille autres projets à côté.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et va vous plaire.**

 **PS : chaque citation en début de chapitre est tirée du film "Usual Suspect". Il est excellent d'ailleurs, je vous le conseille.**


	3. Partie II : Bac à sable

**Partie II : Bac à sable**

« En débutant, tu sais ce que j'ai appris ? Comment repérer un assassin. Disons que t'arrêtes trois types pour le même meurtre. Tu leur fais passer une nuit en cellule. Le lendemain matin, ton coupable c'est le type qui dort. T'es coupable, tu sais que t'es pris, tu dors. Tu baisses ta garde. »

Ω

 _En 1983…_

Verity mangeait dans la cuisine en formica lorsque le téléphone du salon retentit.

Aujourd'hui, la mère avait laissé son fils à la crèche. C'était la première fois. Elle était peut-être maintenant femme au foyer, mais elle estimait que voir des jeunes enfants ferait du bien à Jim. Margaret lui avait assuré que cela développerait sa sociabilité. En effet, James passait pour un enfant peu sociable, renfermé sur lui-même. Presque aucun sourire ne venait orner son visage poupon aux petits cheveux et aux grands yeux noirs. Même les chatouilles n'arrivaient pas à lui arracher un rire.

Pour autant, et contrairement à ce que se plaisait à dire Mrs Shevington, Jim n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un « anormal », un « handicapé mental » qui ne parlait pas ou alors baragouinait trois mots peu cohérents. Non, au contraire, il était redoutablement intelligent derrière ce masque. Pour tout dire, il semblait toujours faire les choses avec un but bien défini et il possédait un langage maîtrisé.

Cette dernière chose, Verity était la seule à le savoir. Lorsqu'il y avait un peu de monde, Jim était identique à n'importe quel enfant, quoiqu'un peu renfermé. Toutefois, un jour, la brune l'avait entendu parler tout seul dans sa chambre en manipulant avec une délicatesse surréelle un livre en carton. Au début, elle avait cru avoir rêvé, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle en était persuadée. Verity était convaincue d'avoir entendu Jim se parler à lui-même à propos d'un vulgaire dessin animé — Bibifoc, qu'ils mettaient de temps en temps à la télévision.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, craignant de passer pour une folle, mais elle était devenue encore plus distante. Madame Moriarty faisait maintenant bien attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire lorsque son fils était dans les parages. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère et s'occupait avec attention du bien-être de son enfant, mais le côté affectif était inexistant. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y attacher. Verity aimait se rassurer en se disant que son mari et sa sœur lui donnaient une dose d'amour largement suffisante.

Toujours est-il qu'elle avait été ravie lorsqu'on l'avait prévenue qu'une place dans la crèche du quartier était disponible. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et les parents hésitaient à donner leur enfant. Cela l'arrangeait.

Verity abandonna sa préparation pour madeleines sur le plan de travail et décrocha le téléphone en prenant un ton aimable :

« Allo ? Madame Moriarty a l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, Madame, je suis Miss Clough de la crèche…

– Ah ? Il y a un problème ?

– Euh… Oui. Plutôt. Pourriez-vous passer le plus rapidement possible ? demanda d'une voix mal assurée la jeune femme qui gardait son fils. »

Ce manque d'informations irritait la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de dire avec brusquerie :

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jim ?!

\- Non, pas à lui. Il va bien. Mais il vaut mieux que vous veniez le reprendre, on ne va pas pouvoir le garder. Excusez-moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps au téléphone. À tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce, Miss Clough lui raccrocha presque au nez. Ces employés de crèche étaient bien incompétents et Verity comprenait maintenant la raison pour laquelle sa voisine ne voulait pas y envoyer sa fille. Mais c'était surtout que cela l'embêtait bien d'y aller.

Elle mit plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment morne de couleur grise. Il y avait bien un pauvre soleil à côté de la pancarte indiquant le nom de l'établissement – la Crèche des petits bouts, mais il paraissait bien solitaire.

À l'intérieur, cela braillait de tous côtés. C'était sombre, la peinture orange bien qu'ayant été faite récemment semblait déjà vieillie. Miss Clough — une grande fille un peu gauche aux cheveux châtains, tentait de séparer deux petites filles qui se bataillaient pour un cube en tissu. Elle était visiblement toute seule pour une vingtaine d'enfants. Cela n'étonnait pas Verity qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas.

La brune se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. La pauvre employée la remarqua enfin.

« Ah… Euh…

\- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour vous contenter de me sortir des onomatopées. »

La voix de Verity avait claqué d'une façon sèche. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très aimable au naturel, mais si quelqu'un venait interférer dans ses projets, elle n'était même plus sympathique. Or, la pauvre Miss Clough venait d'entrer avec pertes et fracas dans cette catégorie.

Complètement submergée, elle bégaya :

« Je… J'ai mis Jim dans la pièce où l'on sert à manger… Juste là ! indiqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt une porte bleu canard. Agatha ! Lâche ça tout de suite ! »

Verity ne s'attarda même pas sur cette scène qui lui semblait du dernier des ridicules. Elle trouva Jim assis sur une des petites chaises des tables rondes. Miss Clough lui avait laissé des feuilles et des crayons, mais il n'en avait fait aucun usage.

« Jim… Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour te faire renvoyer d'une crèche ? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, le petit l'ignora. Il prit même, avec un dédain visible, un crayon pour dessiner ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un bonhomme.

« Tu sais que ça ne prend pas avec moi. Arrête ça immédiatement et explique-moi pourquoi je vais devoir t'avoir avec moi toute la journée ! ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté. »

Comme pour se moquer d'elle, James la regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda avec une maladresse feinte :

« Maman… Fâchée ? »

Verity soupira, tira une chaise bien trop petite pour elle et s'assit dessus tout en tirant sur sa jupe patineuse rose fluo.

« Okay Jim. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ça te sert à quoi d'être comme ça ? Tu as deux ans et demi. C'est bien, c'est gentil. Mais si tu continues à te comporter comme ça, je vais être obligée de t'envoyer chez le psychiatre et là ça va être moins drôle… Je suis ta mère. Certes pas la plus extraordinaire, mais je peux quand même faire de mon mieux. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as fait. »

Le petit garçon en salopette verte hésita quelques instants puis abdiqua :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Dès que je commence à leur parler, ils pleurent… Ce ne sont que des bébés ! »

Voir un enfant si jeune se mettre à parler aussi bien avait quelque chose de déroutant. Toutefois, Verity Moriarty n'était pas femme à se laisser dérouter pour si peu. De plus, cela lui prouvait bien qu'elle n'était pas si folle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- Je leur ai simplement raconté des histoires…

\- Quelles histoires ?

\- Des histoires qui font peur ! Y'en a plein qui passent à la télévision !

\- Un enfant de cet âge n'est pas spécialement conscient de la mort à cet âge. Enfin, d'admettons. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autres ?

\- Mais rien ! Je les ai juste regardés !

– Jim… Il va vraiment falloir que nous établissions des règles… »

* * *

 _En 1985…_

Voir son fils rentrer en « Primary School » avait été un soulagement pour Verity. S'occuper d'un enfant taciturne était épuisant. Après le fameux incident de la crèche, elle avait pu établir un semblant de relation avec lui. Quiconque d'attentif aurait pu remarquer que le lien qui avait fini par se nouer entre les deux n'était pas basique. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'on voyait habituellement entre une mère et son fils. C'était plus une complicité d'esprit que de sentiments. Toutefois, Stephen ne remarqua que le côté positif de la situation : sa femme et son petit s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Même s'il devait bien avouer que voir son fils de cinq ans s'amuser avec des additions avait quelque chose d'étrange. Au moins, il était soulagé de le voir parler normalement.

Et il était enfin l'heure que son petit monde rentre en collision avec celui d'autres êtres de son âge.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle se doutait que son petit Jim ne s'intégrerait pas. Son côté refermé et lunatique ne lui attirerait sans doute pas beaucoup de sympathie. Néanmoins, elle se disait qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard qui sache se tenir en société.

Verity ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle avait prédit que James ne rencontrerait pas un franc succès. À une exception près. Exception qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, mais qui ne la dérangeait en aucune façon. C'était trois mois après sa rentrée que Jim avait commencé à véritablement s'attirer l'antipathie de ses gentils petits camarades. Il ne leur parlait pas, ne jouait pas avec eux. Bref, il était différent d'eux et les regards noirs qu'il leur lançait de temps à autre n'arrangeaient pas la situation. L'enseignante, Miss Bright, avait bien essayé de leur rendre moins ombrageux, mais cela avait été un flamboyant échec. Sans doute parce que Jim détestait qu'on lui parle comme s'il était un enfant.

Toujours est-il qu'un jour, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Lors de la récréation, le jeune Moriarty n'était pas particulièrement joueur. Toutefois, il aimait dessiner dans le bac à sable des figures assez complexes avec un bâton. Cela pouvait sembler terriblement austère pour une petite boule d'énergie, mais cela lui convenait. Alors qu'il finissait un bonhomme plutôt bien proportionné, un groupe d'enfants arrivèrent.

« James… Tu joues avec nous ? Il manque quelqu'un… expliqua d'une voix aiguë et fluette une petite fille habillée comme un sapin de Noël aux cheveux blonds. »

La réponse fut sans appel :

« Non. Je suis occupé. »

Les enfants sont des êtres possédant de formidables ressources. Dans la tête de Mickey Bishop, un problème était égal à une solution. Raisonnement fort simpliste, mais qui juste là avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

C'est pourquoi il effaça d'un large mouvement de pied le travail du jeune Moriarty. Un sourire franc apparut alors sur sa face constellée de taches de rousseur et il lança :

« Bah maintenant, c'est bon non ? Tu peux venir avec nous ! »

Jim l'observa du coin de l'œil avec un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon. Pour autant, il se fit violence et reprit son activité en les ignorant. C'était son moyen pour évacuer sa colère, pour se contrôler. Il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait les faire pleurer. Or, Verity lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, qu'il fallait plutôt faire _illusion_.

« Arrête de nous ignorer ! piaffa la fille aux boucles blondes. »

Comme son opposant persistait dans comportement, elle fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : elle attrapa une poignée de grains jaunes et la lança à la figure de Moriarty. Par réflexe, ce dernier ferma les yeux. Toutefois, quelques particules de sable rentrèrent dans sa bouche et se perdirent dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Arrête Anna ! Miss Bright nous a dit de pas jeter du sable ! brailla Mickey. »

Pourtant, cela ne l'arrêta pas et elle continua. Le comportement passif de Jim encouragea les autres qui participèrent à la fête à leur tour. Ils ne pensaient pas mal. Ils ne se rendaient pas bien compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas par _méchanceté_. C'était pour _rire_. James attendit que cela se termine, les yeux fermés. Pour l'instant, il ne bougeait pas, mais dans sa tête ce n'était que partie remise. Toutefois, il n'eut pas besoin de planifier une vengeance.

Moins de trois minutes après le début de ce petit manège, il entendit des cris stridents. En rouvrant les yeux, il put constater que quelqu'un était venu à son secours. C'était une petite fille habillée en rose pâle. Ses cheveux noirs et raides comme des baguettes de tambour avaient été coupés juste en dessous de ses oreilles. Ses traits asiatiques lui avaient valu quelques moqueries tout comme l'absence totale de vie dans son regard. James les comparait souvent à ceux des poissons morts. Il n'était pas spécialement proche de Yuka, mais comme elle parlait encore moins que lui, ils étaient presque toujours ensemble lorsqu'il fallait un binôme.

À cet instant, elle s'employait à mettre en pièces méthodiquement les assaillants de Jim. Ils fuirent sans vraiment demander leur reste pour aller prévenir la maîtresse lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à arrêter cette furie : le jeune Moriarty n'en était pas certain, mais cela ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'Anna eût le nez cassé. Les phalanges de Yuka étaient à vif. Jim n'était pas souvent surpris du comportement de ses semblables. Cependant, là, il faisait face à quelque chose qui le laissait perplexe.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu vas avoir des ennuis…

\- Parce que je les aime pas… »

C'était une raison tout à fait concevable pour Jim. Lui-même, lorsqu'il n'appréciait pas quelque chose, n'hésitait pas à tenter de le détruire. Ce qui expliquait sans doute le malheureux incident de la soupière de sa Grand-Mère, mais c'était une autre histoire. Tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour retirer tout ce qui n'allait pas dedans, Yuka restait stoïque. Était-elle morte à l'intérieur ?

« Tu ne les aimes pas ?

– Non. Ils font trop de bruit. Ils sont stupides.

\- Alors, pourquoi être intervenue lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à moi ? Tu aurais pu faire ça n'importe quand.

\- Ça donne une meilleure excuse. »

C'est à partir de ce jour que Yuka resta collée à Jim Moriarty. Pourquoi ? Personne n'eut jamais la réponse : cette fille était sans doute un mystère pour les autres ainsi que pour elle-même et son absence de sentiments n'aidait pas le processus.

* * *

 **N.D.A. : Voici la nouvelle partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Personnellement, ce n'est pas celle que je préfère mais ça va.. Je crois suffisamment en elle pour la poster ! X) J'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire sinon à dans deux semaines pour la prochaine partie !**

 **Crédits : les personnages appartiennent à leurs ayants-droits respectifs et les OC m'appartiennent.**


End file.
